home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Alf Stewart
Alfred "Alf" James Stewart http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alf_Stewart character and the series patriarch figure in Home And Away, later cited as Alfred Douglass Stewart he has appeared since the pilot episode Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988). He has resided in Summer Bay all his life and has been involved in many storylines since the show began. His numerous iconic catchphrase's include "strewth", "Flaming galah", "strike me roan", "stone the crows''' and "Hogans ghost". Alf was married to Ailsa Stewart, after his first Martha wife died and is the father of Roo Stewart . Alf is played by Ray Meagher. Ray Meagher held the Guinness World Record record for the longest running continuous character in an Australian soap opera, in there publication in 2002, along with costars Kate Ritchie And Norman Coburn, and is 15 years on, one of the 3 still with the series, raking up 30 years as in 2017,. H&A started production in July 1987, 6 months before first air-date. Biography Backstory 1945-1987 Alfred James Stewart was born on the 8th July 1945 in Summer Bay to Gordon Stewart and Sarah Jane Stewart. He was one of 4 children born to the couple, Colleen had been born in 1943, Morag in 1941 and Celia in about 1951. He graduated from Summer Bay High School in 1958. Alf grew up in Summer Bay and had a romance with Viv Standish in about 1962. They became engaged but Viv soon left him, although she was pregnant with their child. In 1964, Viv had a son called Owen who was adopted. Alf soon met local woman Martha Baldivis in about 1968 and they married in 1969. They moved into Summer Bay House. Alf was in service in Vietnam during the late 1960s and was scarred emotionally by his experiences. Alf and Martha had a daughter, Roo Stewart born in 1970. In 1985 Martha Stewart died. Roo was 15 at the time. 1988-1990 Alf ran the Summer Bay Bait Shop in 1988 and was dating Ailsa Hogan. Alf's daughter Roo was jealous of Ailsa and even hired her aunty Morag Bellingham to do a check on Ailsa's past as Roo felt Ailsa had a dark secret. Alf later sent Roo to boarding school when he discovered Roo had been blackmailing Ailsa. Alf then married Ailsa in May 1988. During a row in August 1988, Alf said he had better watch himself or he may get a knife between the shoulder blades, referring to when she killed her father. This infurtated Ailsa. She left him and went to stay in the city and even met a new man called 1990-2000 2001-2010 In January 2001, Alf said goodbye to his wife Ailsa and her ashes were scattered at sea. 2011- Since 2011, Alf has had quite a quiet life and took in Maddy Osborne. He currently lives with daughter Roo Stewart and Maddy at Summer Bay House. In April 2015, Alf commemorated the 100th anniversary of Anzac Day. He then suffered from PTSD due to being a former Vietnam War vet. Character creation and development Memorable info Birthday: 8 July 1945. Full Name: Alfred Douglas Stewart (early given as Alfred James Stewart) Trivia How old is Alf Stewart? Well don't flamin ask. But throughout the series there have been numerous references to Alf's age and stone the crows none of them seem to tally up. In Episode 59 (7 April 1988) Alf said he was 45 years old, giving him a year of birth of 1942 or 1943, and this was confirmed in late 1993 when Shane Parrish looked at Summer Bay residents police records and Alf's drink driving record said he was born 16 January 1943. However this was later apparently forgotten about by the scriptwriters as in Ep 1668 (12 Apr 1995) Alf was said to be 47. So born 1947 or 1948. In July 2005 Alf had his 60th birthday celebration storyline, so born July 1945, making him nearly 43 in April 1988 or 49 in April 1995. This 60th birthday bash may have been done on purpose to tie in with the shows 4000th episode Ep 4000 (8 Jul 2005). In Ep 571 (2 Jul 1990) Alf's full name is said to be Alfred James Stewart but later episodes say his middle name was Douglas. Alf's great grandfather on his paternal grandfather's side was Scottish and Alf has mentioned a few times about his ancestor who was a proud Scotsman, and how he discovered Summer Bay. Alf has even talked of visiting Scotland in 2010 to explore the Clan Stewart. Quotes "You are going to feel the leather of my belt" to troublesome son Duncan in 2001. "You flamin mongrel" "Strike me roan" "Say that again you will get a clip round the ear you flamin galah" To anyone who crosses him. "I better watch myself around you Ailsa in case I get a knife through the shoulder blades" after Ailsa hit Roo and knowing she killed her father years ago in self defence. Personality Alf is the first man to give any cheeky youngster a clip round the ear for being mouthy. His bark tends to be worse than his bite, despite calling most people "galahs" and the fact he does not suffer fools gladly, and can be handy with his fists, Alf is generally a nice guy. Reception Family Father Gordon Stewart Mother Sarah Jane Stewart Siblings Morag Bellingham, Barbara Fisher, Celia Stewart, Debra Stewart, Colleen Smart (half, same father). Grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Grandmothers Mrs Stewart Great Grandfathers Captain Angus Stewart Spouse Martha Baldivis (1969-1985), Ailsa Hogan (1988-2000) Children Owen Dalby (1964), Quinn Jackson (c1969), Roo Stewart (1970), Duncan Stewart (1989) Grandchildren Martha MacKenzie, Ric Dalby Aunts/Uncles Mr Stewart Cousins Jennifer Atkinson Gallery H&A alf 1988.png|Alf in 1988 H&a alf stewart.png|Alf in 2014 h&a alf 1993.png|Alf in 1993. h&a fla with beer.png|Alf sipping a can of beer. See also * Alf Stewart - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Original characters. Category:Stewart family. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Businessmen. Category:Shop owners. Category:Diner owners. Category:Soldiers. Category:Barmen. Category:Fishermen. Category:Sailors. Category:1945 births. Category:1969 marriages. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Vietnam Veterans Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House.